Farewell: Side Story
by matsura akimoto
Summary: "Kh... Maya!" Maya. Maya siapa? "Aku ga' apa-apa kok, Ulala." Gadis itu siapa? —P2; Tatsuya-centric; slight TatsuyaXMaya; for Infantrum Challenge: Fan-FanFiction. RnR, or CnC?


**Fandom:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 2

**Disclaimer:** P2 © Atlus, Farewell © Aika-chii.

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Character, Pairing:** Tatsuya Suou, Maya Amano. TatsuyaXMaya.

**Challenge:** [FFC] Fan-FanFiction by sylviolin on Infantrum.

**Warning: **semi-canon (for real-story and for aika-san's fic), 1st's POV—Tatsuya Suou, etc. DLDR! Disarankan membaca fic **Farewell** karya Aika-chii jika tidak mengerti ceritanya.

**Notes:** maaf kalau ini sangatsangatsangat abal, aika-san, dan semuanyaaaa. ;;

**.**

**Farewell: Side Story**

[ siapa? ]

© Matsura Akimoto

**.**

Senang. Takut.

Selalu saja dua hal tersebut yang ada di pikiranku. Mengapa?

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi—

Aku merasa ada di awal hidup yang baru. Yang bahagia. Yang tanpa beban. Yang dipenuhi kuncup-kuncup hari cerah.

Namun—

Aku merasa telah meninggalkan seseorang—ah, tidak, beberapa orang dan ada satu orang yang sangat penting. Siapakah gerangan? Aku sungguh ingin tahu.

Seseorang yang kutinggalkan adalah yang sangat diutamakan di hidupku. Yang kubanggakan. Yang ingin kulindungi. Yang kucintai.

Tetapi aku tak tahu siapa. Aku sangat ingin tahu, namun otakku seperti menolak untuk mengingatnya. Aku sangat ingin tahu! Sangat, sangat, sangat ingin tahu! Mengapa fakta penting selalu saja tertutup, hah?

Seringkali aku merasa khawatir—entah mengapa. Khawatir jika aku memang meninggalkan orang tersebut saat dia terluka.

Sebuah kalimat pernah terngiang di kepalaku kala aku terpejam ke alam mimpi.

"Aku ga' apa-apa kok, Ulala."

Perempuan—gadis muda. Suaranya jelas menunjukan manusia tipe seperti apa dia.

Tapi, siapa dia? Orang itukah?

Dia berkata bahwa dia tidak apa-apa, tapi apa-apaan nada jawabannya itu? Dia berbohong! Dia kesakitan! Aku tahu itu.

(Karena aku merasa bahwa aku sangat familiar dengan suara itu. Aku pun merasa ada di tempat gadis tersebut kala dia mengatakannya.)

Ketika kusentuh bibirku, aku merasakan ada yang sudah menciumnya terlebih dahulu, dan aku... aku merasa—

Sakit. Pahit. Rindu. Kesal. Sedih. Sesak.

(Serta... **cinta**.)

.

"... Sekarang, waktunya aku pergi."

Aku pernah mengatakan itu. Aku tahu.

Tetapi aku tak tahu pernah mengatakannya pada siapa. Aku tak pernah tahu berpisah dengan siapa.

—Dan rasanya sama saja seperti saat aku menyentuh bibirku sendiri. Aku merasa telah melewati sebuah perpisahan yang menggores hatiku.

Aku ingin tahu dengan siapa aku berpisah! Aku ingin tahu siapa yang menciumku dengan kepahitan!

Isakan tangis Si Gadis juga pernah lewat dalam pikiranku. Pecahan tangisannya berjatuhan keras. Ia menangis—meski tak tahu mengapa, namun aku merasa air matanya diuraikan khusus untukku.

Jika bisa, aku ingin memutar waktu untuk mengetahui semuanya—tentang seseorang yang penting, tentang gadis itu, tentang ciuman, dan semuanya.

Aku ingin melihat fakta yang ditutupi kebohongan itu. Sungguh—jika kau ingin menutupi kebohongan pertamamu, kau juga harus membuat kebohongan lainnya.

Sama seperti hal ini. Aku dibohongi dunia. Aku dibungkam.

Aku tidak tahu apa pun. Aku tidak ingat apa pun.

Sebut aku bodoh. Sebut aku amnesia. Sebut aku tolol.

Karena memang yang kuingat hanya itu.

.

Ketika aku menyebrangi jalan, aku berpapasan dengan seorang gadis. Dia cantik. (Entah mengapa, namun hati kecilku mengaku bahwa aku pernah mencintainya—tapi, sungguh, aku tidak mengenalnya.)

Aku berlari dan ia melihatku. Ia menyorotkan iris matanya yang ungu kental. Ia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun padaku. Ia hanya terus menatap. Cuma itu—

Benarkah cuma itu?

Lalu aku berjalan semakin menjauh dari gadis tersebut—membelakanginya. **Meninggalkannya**. Membiarkan perempuan dengan surai kepala warna hitam itu ikut menjauh juga.

Kemudian dadaku sesak. Aku meninggalkannya. Gadis itu—siapa?

"Kh... **Maya**!"

**Maya**.

Maya **siapa**?

**.**

**Selesai**

**.**

Okeokeoke.

Buat aika-san; maaf karena aku merusak fic-mu yang awesome. ;;

Buat kak syl; maaf kalau fic aika-san yang saya remake ini terlalu abaaaaal. ;;

Argh. Saya gak nyelesein Valentine Challenge—maaf buat dani-san. Laptop ngadat orz'. Ini juga saya buat pake komputer saya yang masih pentium tiga (dan kebetulan jarang dipake, juga berdebu. Saat dipake pun gak jarang error). Hueeeee.

Review—Concrit?


End file.
